


Breath

by JessieJz



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieJz/pseuds/JessieJz
Summary: 黏黏糊糊睡觉不做，hero累了一小时短摸鱼
Kudos: 6





	Breath

绿谷出久以为爆豪胜己睡着了，轻手轻脚地捏起被角把自己摆平在床里，没料想爆豪胜己突然翻了个身过来把他抱住了，发梢微刺地贴在他的耳朵上上，钻进鼻子里的是和绿谷出久自己一样的洗发水味道。  
绿谷出久伸出没被爆豪胜己圈住的那只胳膊抚上了爆豪胜己的手臂：“原来你没睡着啊，小胜……”  
“睡了。”爆豪胜己很低地说了一声。  
绿谷出久笑了：“那是梦话还是什么啊，小胜。”  
爆豪胜己没应声。他倒是真的没睡着，今天工作多得异常，即便是以英雄的体力也有些疲乏。可反倒睡不着。  
或许是今天末次工作的杂鱼敌人失败自爆前说的话多少有些让人忽略不掉，或许只是近来压力太大。方才无论怎么想放空大脑入眠都难以得逞。  
爆豪胜己手指穿进绿谷出久的头发摩挲，卷曲的头发每一根都长得很有性格，他两指指腹夹着一撮头发揉搓，脑袋里什么都懒得过，贴着身体的温度在夏末季节仍让人有些发汗，但是无论如何不想松开。  
右臂外侧发痛。事务所的常驻医生做检查的时候，爆豪胜己某一刻也许也希望能躺在那张白色窄床上休个一两日，虽然不过是瞬间的莫名想法，相比悠哉悠哉地躺在那张软床上，爆豪胜己当然更乐意站在top的位置浑身疼痛，真要无病无灾地塞他在病房里，他自己也不肯呆得住。可确实一瞬间太累了，直觉感念。  
好在医生说没什么大碍，于是爆豪胜己就拖着这条疼痛的手臂继续任务，继续做他的英雄。某个不必要瞬间的想法，也不过是无厘头的杂念罢了。  
绿谷出久没听到爆豪胜己应声，但听呼吸的速度大约确实还没睡着，脑袋靠在爆豪胜己的额头上，闭着眼睛，用手轻轻地捏爆豪胜己的手臂肌肉。  
爆豪胜己的手臂忽然轻微地抽动了一下，绿谷出久惊觉地偏过头，轻声问：“你受伤了？小胜？”  
“不是什么重伤，事务所的老头说过两天就好了。”爆豪胜己的声带振动贴在绿谷出久的肩膀上，嗡嗡的，有些痒。  
他把手掌贴在爆豪胜己的手臂上，半晌转过身去，双臂穿过爆豪胜己的臂下抱住他，脸贴在爆豪胜己的肩上，双手在爆豪胜己的背后环住。  
绿谷出久习惯什么事都与小胜说一说，认真去回想，也许不是成为恋人以后，是很久以前就有的习惯了。也许有时小胜不屑于回答他，但说了就像是安心许多。小胜是特殊的，从很久以前，比绿谷出久爱他还要早的时候。  
他写完一份任务分析计划后，带着疲累与明天要做的也许更多的任务文件结束加班时，夜已经很浓了，走在微凉的晚风里，忍不住想，即使是做自己无比热爱热爱的工作，做自己曾经梦寐以求，如今仍心怀感激的事情时，也是会偶尔感觉到累的吗？  
好像很多话想告诉小胜，可真的回到家的时候，他好像也只想要抱着小胜，什么都不做。也许已是比睡眠更好的休憩。  
两个人裹在被子里，倒也不嫌热似的黏在一起，谁都不想动上一动。好像过了很久，绿谷出久也不知道爆豪胜己睡着没有，很低地说了一句，辛苦了。  
绿谷出久感觉自己也很快就睡着了，不知道是梦还是将要睡着的时候，迷迷糊糊地听见一句，你这家伙也是。  
  
或许英雄始终坚强而不可摧毁。但静谧夜晚与彼此的怀抱，也宽容片刻的脆弱。


End file.
